Joker -One shot-
by Sakum1
Summary: La recompensa llega para aquel que sabe esperar, no para quien hiere y lastima en el camino.


Algo breve, solo para quietarme las telarañas (y algo del coraje) que me causó la mujer esta llamada Debrah. Cero Bashing, pero Sucrette le deja cerrada la boca :D

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-

.

.

.

— ¿Vas a darme mi premio? —Castiel se acercó a Sucrette empujándola levemente contra la barandilla de metal detrás de ella. Estaban detrás del escenario improvisado en el sótano del colegio.

—Lo tienes en la mano

La chica controló su voz. Pero la cercanía del chico detonó el color en sus mejillas. Pensó detener el avance de Castiel poniendo las manos en su pecho y empujarlo: mala idea. El calor de su piel y los rápidos golpes de su corazón la dejaron más aturdida.

—Quise decir un premio… mucho más placentero. — Castiel puso las manos en la barandilla, acorralándola con sus brazos pegados a la cadera de ella. De un momento a otro los roles de presa y cazador fueron establecidos: Castiel se pegó más a ella dejándole solo una salida… ceder a su petición no dicha.

Ella tenía la cabeza baja y los ojos con la mirada hacia un lado, esquivando al chico Fuego. Le dio unos segundos para que reaccionara aunque termino por atacar. Castiel sonrió y le tocó la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos: frio al tacto pero dejó en su piel una estela de calor… hermosa sensación.

Ella por fin levantó la mirada, se enfrentó con una sonrisa suave y unos ojos ardientes. Castiel siguió con la caricia hasta su cuello, recorrió su espalda y al legar a su cadera, la jaló hacia él. Acercó su rostro al de ella en el momento que subió la cara y atrapó sus labios con los suyos, el beso empezó posesivo, ella ya no opuso resistencia. Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él cuándo lo sintió profundizar el contacto.

Después de un momento, Castiel se separó y recargó su frente en el hombro de ella. Sintió un cálido abrazo. Ella comprendiendo su cansancio, ella le dijo en voz baja que fueran a casa.

—Mañana no hay clases, Puedes pasar el día dormido

Castiel sonrió con malicia

—Esta noche no te salvas.

La tomó de la mano y dejaron el colegio.

.

A poca distancia de la salida del colegio, Debrah miraba con tristeza que aquel que fue su novio ha cambiado. Ha espiado a la pareja desde que Sucrette se atrevió a desafiarla. Cada movimiento de su ex pareja lo tenía bien aprendido… menos que él fuera quien tomaba la iniciativa con la chica, su rival y peor enemiga.

Dejó su puesto de espía con un amargo sabor en la boca. Ver a Castiel tan feliz al lado de otra, cuando pensó que la seguía amando, no era para menos.

Se equivocó al punto máximo cuando lo trató de aquella forma tan fría y descarada. Aunque no todo en su relación fue interés, por lo que acababa de ver era demasiado tarde como para intentar una reconciliación.

Recordó la última conversación que tuvo con él y sintió un peso en el estómago. Fue cuando habló por primera vez con la niña que le amargaría los planes.

—_Eh, Castiel. Le tienes muchas consideraciones a esa chiquilla. Estoy un poco celosa —dijo Debrah con fingido dolor. Los ojos de Castiel eran indiferentes, aunque debajo de su barrera natural pudo ver algo de ira. _

—_Eso a ti no te importa —y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero volteó a verla una vez más y la ira contenida se reflejó en severidad —Con ella no te metas._

Volvió al presente de golpe. Sabía que su juego terminó muy mal por no saber usar sus cartas… ella era la Reina, la poderosa que tiene a todos sus vasallos, la otra tonta no era más que un joker, una carta débil por si sola. Pero precisamente ese Joker, una carta no prevista deshizo su _full_.

Ideo mil maneras de alejarlo de ella, pero todas los planes se arruinaban cuando recordaba que a) Castiel le dejó en claro que no se metiera con ella, y no quería hacerlo enojar o no tendría posibilidades de tranquilizarlo, y b) mientras los espiaba se dio cuenta que era él quien la buscaba a ella, no al revés.

.

El trayecto hasta el departamento de Castiel fue rápido: unos cuantos semáforos en verde y muchos en rojo, pero sin accidentes que reportar. Sucrette se mostró firme cuando se alejó de Castiel y movió un dedo frente a él.

—Me niego. Estas cansado y necesitas dormir.

Dijo Sucrette intentando recuperar al aliento que él le robó con sus incansables labios. Castiel sonrió con confianza. Volvió a alargar al brazo para atraparla y seguir con los besos que empezaron apenas cruzaron el marco de la puerta. Ella volvió a retroceder y chocó con el estuche de la guitarra de él. A un salto y Castiel la agarra del hombro echándola hacia atrás y sentándola en el sillón. Sigue en su misma posición incluso cuando él le besa lentamente el cuello.

—Simplemente… tienes que dormir… — dice ella controlando su voz.

—¿Cómo puedes negar algo al ganador del primer lugar en la ronda nacional?… — le reprochaba el mientras recorría su cuello y parte de su pecho con la mano. La chica respondió de inmediato, valiéndose de toda la resistencia que le quedaba: algo de sentido común y cordura y su voz salió firme.

—Me voy a ir si no dejas de hacer eso.

Las caricias cesaron, Castiel se quedó firme unos segundos para después reír y con voz ronca, responderle al oído.

—Tus amenazas son inútiles cuando tu cuerpo dice otra cosa.

La cara de Sucrette roja, su respiración aumentando de velocidad, su temperatura subiendo, eran pruebas irrefutables de que ella quería seguir lo que él comenzó. Castiel sonrió triunfante. Jamás pensó como terminarían las cosas.

Sucrette pasó los brazos hacia atrás abrazándolo del cuello. Se levantó sin soltarlo y subió al sillón para mirarlo de frente.

—Te amo, y claro que quiero hacer esto contigo, pero ahora es más importante que descanses. Incluso yo estoy rendida. Vamos a dormir, tus ojos se ven cansados.

Ambos estaban en la cama, durmiendo al menos ella sí. Castiel aún se preguntaba como cedió a ese momento de romanticismo. Tal vez era porque él tenía un lado igual o peor de rosa y cursi. Jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta, eso seguro.

—La canción fue impresionante — susurró Sucrette asustándolo. —y la letra me encantó.

—Era obvio — respondió él — esa reacción esperábamos del público. Nadie hace tan buena música como Lysandro y yo.

Sucrette no agregó más. Tuvo miedo de obtener una respuesta negativa si le llegaba a preguntar al chico si alguna parte de la canción inédita con la que ganaron hace unas horas, se la dedicó.

—La letra… después del primer coro… — Sucrette no supo cómo continuar.

Castiel se tensó a tal grado de voltearse en la cama para que ella no leyera sus reacciones por si acaso lo siguiente que dijera lo tomara desprevenido.

— ¿Qué tiene la letra? —dijo Castiel a la defensiva.

—Fue mi parte favorita.

Sucrette se rindió.

Por los siguientes minutos no se escuchaba más que las respiraciones de ambos, incluso la cuidad afuera de la ventana parecía haberse quedado muda. La mente de Castiel trabajaba a mil por hora, dudó si seguir con su autoprotección e ignorar la oportunidad de devolverle algo de la sinceridad que ella usaba con él desde que se conocieron y lo que a él siempre le ha gustado de ella. O voltear y decirle de frente _Son mis sentimientos cuando estamos juntos _ ¿Desde cuando era un tonto, cursi y sentimental?

El orgullo de Leo le impediría mostrar su lado romántico así como así.

Sucrette leyó sus reacciones y se pegó a él abrazándolo de la espalda.

—No tienes que decir algo. Déjame la idea que eres de los que dedican canciones. —con un último suspiro volvió a cerrar los ojos y siguió durmiendo.

Castiel se quedó mirando al techo de la habitación con gesto impasible. Su respiración era lenta, pero no tanto como la de ella. Se sintió un cobarde, pero ella lo tomó por sorpresa con lo directo de sus palabras: esa era la primera vez que colaboraba con Lysandro en la composición de una canción, Castiel solo se encargaba de la música y cuando ella le dijo que su parte favorita fue la que él escribió, lo hizo dudar si hizo mal en poner una declaración tan directa. Se contradecía a si mismo en el pensamiento que tal vez eso era lo mejor y agradecía que ella entendiera la indirecta, pero se sentía un cursi por hacerlo de aquella forma… su mente era un caos.

Sucrette se revolvió entre sueños. Castiel la miró y sintió nostalgia. Varias imágenes del pasado llegaban a su mente como flashes: la primera vez que la vio, una chica fría que solo bajo demasiado estrés demostraba la sangre caliente que recorría su cuerpo. El primer beso, ella intentando detenerlo pero a la vez, incitándolo, con aquellas delgadas manos en sus hombros. Poco después, se dio cuenta que si hacia lo correcto y le decía las palabras indicadas, mostraría un lado cálido y abrasador. No se dio cuenta del tiempo trascurrido desde que ella se durmió. Las palabras comenzaron a salir de su boca en un volumen bajo.

—Es más que una dedicación, es una declaración.

Si, se sintió mucho mejor al decirlo en voz alta. Ahora podía dormir en paz, apenas resolviera algo. —Ya puedes dejar de fingir que estas dormida.

Sucrette se sorprendió pero sintió una inmensa felicidad al escuchar aquellas palabras con tanta naturalidad y cariño en ellas. Se propuso dormir, pero alguien se lo impidió de tajo.

—Dado que no tienes sueño, no importará que haga algo interesante ahora. — y con una irada de sorpresa en ella, la puso bajo su cuerpo. La besó primero en la frente y luego silencio su protesta besándole la boca. — Mis palabras necesitan un pago — murmuró y le mordió la piel del cuello. Sucrette se tensó y cerró los ojos pero ya no se resistió. Se aferró a los hombros de Castiel intentando quitarle la playera en respuesta a las caricias recibidas… ese chico Fuego sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Abrazados, besándose, acariciándose, llegó el amanecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-

.

.

¡Hasta el próximo!


End file.
